


Incubus（隔墙花番外）

by SteviaRebaudia



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia
Summary: 《隔墙花》本子的特典别册。本宣时说过会在完售三个月之后放出，结果我忘了……
Kudos: 45





	Incubus（隔墙花番外）

Incubus

-A-

范丞丞睁开眼，视野中率先纳入一片近在咫尺的纤长睫毛。

熹微晨光透过窗帘漾出一点昏朦而微弱的亮，蔡徐坤正在他怀中安睡，自然得仿佛理所应当。

枕在范丞丞臂弯上的人睡相恬静，呼吸轻得微不可查，苍白细致的脸孔几乎埋没进蓬松遮眼的浅发，浓密鸦睫投出两扇人工造物般优美的弧，像个价值连城的精致娃娃。  
范丞丞就这么定定看他，诧异着却又其实不如想象中那般诧异。他更怕怀中这人真的只是个漂亮人偶，一旦掀开眼皮就会露出双晶莹剔透的玻璃瞳孔，便不由得试探着伸手轻触那脸庞。

好在是热的。

指尖轻碰上温热光滑的脸颊，如同无意间打破了封存意识的睡眠咒语，蔡徐坤的睫毛忽地颤了颤，睡意如浓稠雾霭笼罩那双缓缓睁开的眸子， 缭绕不散。

“丞丞……”蔡徐坤轻声咕哝，软糯声调满溢化不开的黏糊惺忪：“别吵，我好困……”

他说这话时揉着眼睛像只被搅了瞌睡的猫，接着便真的就这么展臂勾住范丞丞的脖子，翻个身占据了对方整个胸膛理直气壮地酝酿起回笼觉。

范丞丞无言拥着臂腕间触感温润的窄腰，懵然间觉得似乎有哪里是不对的。可他说不出问题出在哪里，兴许是因为颌底那团发丝间飘出的甜香太扰人意志——是玫瑰香味儿的洗发水，蔡徐坤偶然同他提过，是新换的。

范丞丞不由自主埋头深嗅那香气，鼻尖蹭在软蓬发丝中成了不解风情的骚扰。蔡徐坤终于给他蹭得没辙，飞快抬起头在范丞丞唇角印个似安抚又似敷衍的浅吻，可还没等继续低头瞌睡，就被青年一只手扣住脑后。

他双唇柔嫩温暖，粉红的舌尖却像一尾湿滑微冷的鱼，不耐烦推挤另外一条舌叶的动作在侵入者眼中仿若自投罗网，于是被变本加厉地吮着舌尖掠夺津液直到彻底清醒过来。  
“范丞丞，”蔡徐坤小幅平复着呼吸，趴在他胸口拖着黏软的鼻音抱怨：“你好烦……”

那恼意稀松的嗔怨在范丞丞听来又是甜蜜却违和的，可他来不及细想，下唇就猛然给人报复性地轻咬一口。蔡徐坤细微的吐息正洒落在他唇角，彼此交融的呼吸中流窜一股意味旖旎的甜。

“给你一点报复。”蔡徐坤轻声笑笑，伸出手指来捏他的脸。

范丞丞却想着这世上哪有跟甜头如此界限模糊的报复，像个贪食甜味的孩子一样再度缠吻上去。反正一个无事可做的清晨除了与情人黏在一块儿，唯一有意义的事只剩接吻。  
蔡徐坤仿佛找到了比睡觉更令他沉迷的事情，伏在范丞丞怀中懒倦得如同被抽了骨头，所剩无几的兴致被全盘付诸于眼下的唇舌交缠，光是舐咬对方下唇的方式就有千百种。  
乖巧的、逗惹的、浅尝辄止又或是略带挑衅的，随便一种都足以惹人在馥郁缱绻中下腹躁动。是蔡徐坤先发现了什么，掀开被角低头偷看了一眼底下顶着自己大腿的硬物，突然抬头抿起双唇暧昧一笑。

“是我的错。”他语调促狭，毫不掩饰体贴言辞下的调笑：“怎么连我男朋友的晨间问题都没发现呀？”

范丞丞尚且沉溺于刚才那亲昵的接吻游戏，蔡徐坤已贴着他的身体灵活地潜入被底。范丞丞任由那温热清浅的呼吸从腹上滑过，抬手将被子掀开一个角，不甚明亮的光线中正瞧见蔡徐坤伏在他的胯间，正似笑非笑瞥来一眼。

那实在是双过于娇糯的唇瓣，范丞丞曾在无数次佯作不经意的凝视中感慨于它的柔嫩，怎么竟连启唇说话时也会有所粘连。

如今那双软唇正隔着底裤亲吻他刚抬头的物件，编贝白齿咬着布料边缘将蛰伏其下的茎物缓缓释放出来。

他们正深陷在热恋，即将享受一场水到渠成的晨间性爱。可范丞丞仍不知为何觉得眼前这画面太虚幻，哪怕被蔡徐坤丰软湿嫩的嘴唇小口嘬吮着性器顶端时也毫无实感。蔡徐坤与其说是在吞吐，倒不如说用嘴唇和舌头把玩着渐渐填满口腔的那根玩意儿。他的口腔比刚才接吻时更加灼热，双颊因赧然和兴奋染上酡红，蔡徐坤前后挪动着头颅试图让口中勃起的阴茎进得更深，但饱胀的龟头紧紧顶到喉口就令他狼狈地咳喘， 只得先吐出那根怒张的物什喘息片刻，丝毫不知道自己为完成一次口交认真而苦恼的表情已经让范丞丞硬得发疼。

蔡徐坤只迟疑了一小会儿，随即范丞丞胯下那大半根裹满唾液的阴茎接触到的不再是湿润的口腔，而是温热的、比舌蕾更光滑的触感。蔡徐坤握住他的阴茎，用烫红的脸颊来回磨蹭着那根茎物上渐渐充血起伏的筋络，唇肉擦过阴茎敏感的顶端时会顺便嘬上几口证明他没有放弃使用嘴巴。

范丞丞倒抽着气猛然将被子掀开，连对方任何一点动作的细节都不愿漏看。他情人那眉眼生得浓艳，眼底偏却带了份骄矜的冷，这幅面孔光是与腌臜阴茎摆在一块儿就足称亵渎，更毋提如今正摩挲着他濡湿龟头的，正是蔡徐坤颧边那颗小巧的痣。

蔡徐坤扶着范丞丞的性器，另一手熟稔地为他手淫，脸颊缠绵悱恻地黏着范丞丞的阴茎蹭得心无旁骛，粉舌勾勒着阴茎顶端的裂隙，双唇早被湿黏秽液沾得晶亮淫邪。

实则范丞丞尝到的快感并不鲜明，不知是因为一直莫名笼罩在心头的疑云还是眼下的视觉刺激已经足够令他血脉偾张。毫无章法的笨拙蹭弄与其说是取悦更似调情，是猫舌舐冰，耐心地将范丞丞最后一点定力也耗尽。

范丞丞五指顺从本能指引陷入蔡徐坤的发丝将那头颅猛然压向自己， 性器闯入对方顺势敞开的口腔中撞向深处，毫无分寸地从蔡徐坤喉中榨出一声惊慌的呜咽。但蔡徐坤没有挣扎，就这么任由怒张茎器毫无保留地撑开他的颌关，向主人献祭出全部的温驯。

范丞丞沉喘着扯紧蔡徐坤脑后的发，几乎是迫不及待地挺腰品尝起那丰腴唇肉与滑嫩的舌叶，一口气将茎器贪婪捅送到颤抖的喉口黏膜， 深色肉刃满裹着晶亮涎液抽出半截再粗暴撞回逼仄湿热的口腔。  
蔡徐坤手指无意识轻挛着拽住床单，呼吸中充斥的雄麝气味与咽反射早已令他双眸水雾氤氲，大张的口角难以自控地滑下淋漓涎液，唇肉被性器反复蹂躏得糜红欲滴仿佛被粗暴碾碎的花瓣。这双嘴唇似乎天生就该遭到如此对待——范丞丞发誓自己起初能从蔡徐坤舔舐嘴角的恶习里联想到的不过只是一个吻，可日积月累的焦渴已在他心口打开无法填满的漩涡，他无力抽身，只得向兽性屈从。  
被巨物强行撑满口腔想必并不舒服，蔡徐坤却始终态度柔顺地予取予求，睫毛垂落挤出几颗晶莹泪珠滑下腮边，恍惚间又像个没有知觉的娃娃了。  
——可这不太对。  
范丞丞没发现自己是何时停下了动作，回过神时蔡徐坤正跪坐在他腿间咳嗽。他还没有高潮，而蔡徐坤屈指蹭掉自己卧蚕底下湿润的水迹， 向他递来一个略显疑惑的眼神。

“为什么停下了……”蔡徐坤轻声问：“我做得不好吗？”

范丞丞怔了怔，突然拽过蔡徐坤细瘦的手腕将人拖进怀中，叹息着低头吻住。

怎么会做得不好呢。

反而是因为这情节太美妙，才令违和感一直挥之不去。

范丞丞终于想起这违和感的症结所在。

他与蔡徐坤并不是恋人——至少在他醒着时不是。

无论怀中的躯体感觉有多逼真，手掌下贴合的肌肤如何柔润细腻， 甚至连喷洒在颈窝处的呼吸都温热惹痒。范丞丞仍能于梦境中保持悲哀的清醒，被迫意识到自己怀中的这个蔡徐坤，只是他白日里无数执念叠加出的映射。

这里是他梦境的深渊底端。 

“丞丞，你刚才在想什么？”蔡徐坤在缠绵难分的亲吻中分神问，那呼唤情人般爱昵的口吻很明显带着范丞丞的妄想加成。可被叫了名字的人还是难以完全从幻觉中抽身，宁愿把怀中的体温当做真实。

“我在想……为什么哥哥会出现在这里。”范丞丞埋首抵住那幻影的额头哑声喃喃，他从未敢真的这样叫过蔡徐坤，这称呼过分亲昵又有太深撒娇意味，范丞丞在清醒时还做不到如此心安理得地享受蔡徐坤给他的宠溺：“但是我想，我是知道的。”

那本是个如往常一样的清晨，他与蔡徐坤如常相约着在清早时带大花散步，只是分别前临时决定绕远去一趟超市。彼时蔡徐坤正对着货架专注研究一瓶牛奶的保质期，范丞丞则佯装挑选别的东西又分神偷瞄着蔡先生睫毛下的阴影，不知谁家调皮的孩童横冲直撞而来弄倒他们身后成堆的折扣饮料，范丞丞先一步察觉到危险，本能地一把将蔡徐坤拽到胸膛前，紧紧护在货架与身体间的安全区域里。

蔡徐坤反射性地抬手回抱住范丞丞向他蓦然压近的身躯，怔忪片刻才反应过来刚才发生了什么，赶紧慌张踮起脚尖，越过青年的肩膀用手掌检查范丞丞替他承受过冲击的后背。

“丞丞？”他的指腹很柔软，指尖隔着单薄 T 恤在范丞丞坚硬的肩胛骨上四处按压，柔和体温简直要穿透密实的骨骼渗进心脏：“你受伤没有？”

范丞丞想蔡先生确乎是将他的克制守矩误会成了真真正正的人畜无害，否则这个人怎么敢这般不设防地越过他苦心维持的安全距离。天知道那一刻蔡徐坤满心担忧着他的安危，范丞丞却在对方柔软发丝蹭过颊边时为那甜香气息出神，开口时就成了答非所问。

“徐坤哥，你换了洗发水吗？好像是玫瑰味儿。”

他话音刚落，就察觉搭在自己后背上的手指轻轻一蜷，似乎是蔡先生难得没能藏好的失措。

这问题本没什么不妥，可蔡徐坤如今还被他困在怀里，尖削的下巴微微别开又无意识露出颈间细小的痣，紧张吞咽时还会随着喉结滑动轻轻发颤。

——这就很出格了。

他与蔡徐坤在雷池边缘游离了太久，浮动在他们之间的那些暧昧亦被做贼心虚地视而不见，以至于范丞丞几乎就要成功忘记，他对这个人曾有多渴望。

范丞丞屏息定了定神，强迫自己若无其事地退开半步，随即又为蔡徐坤明显松了口气的神情难掩低落。

已经有店员来他们身后收拾狼藉，范丞丞蹲下身假装认真地帮忙捡了几个瓶子，寄希望于跟蔡徐坤失去视线交流后就能心照不宣地把刚才的越界行为翻篇。

好在蔡徐坤也没有再提起这件事，他们一路缄默到在单元门口彼此道别，蔡徐坤难得没如往常一样立刻迈进大门，他轻轻拍了拍大花的头， 酝酿好揶揄的语气才开口。

“你主人的鼻子怎么比你还灵呀，”蔡徐坤温软的咬字里掺了点笑音， 嘴上跟大花说着话，视线却温柔锁着范丞丞的双眸：“连我换了洗发水都能闻得出。”

坦荡的笑侃确实是基于邻居关系时最合适的相处方式，范丞丞摸了摸鼻尖儿，也跟着不大好意思地笑起来：“大概……宠物随主人咯？”

一时冲动造成的尴尬危机就这么被完美掀过，范丞丞确信明早又将是个能跟蔡先生若无其事相处的完美清晨。

可他没料到欲念的星火早已在余烬中复燃四处蔓延，终于连他的梦境也没能幸免。

“哥哥，我是不是真的很过分。”范丞丞捧着蔡徐坤的脸颊轻声问： “你都已经对我足够体贴了……我却还是只想撕碎你。”

蔡徐坤显然没能听懂他的意思，投来一个困惑的眼神。但他很快辨别出了青年话语中性暗示的成份，歪头将脸颊彻底贴进范丞丞的掌心。

“没关系啊。”蔡徐坤理所当然地说着，用他那引人肖想的嘴唇抿住范丞丞的拇指：“我们不是恋人吗？”

他本来就是范丞丞以欲望为基创造出的 incubus，理应满足主人想要的一切。

于是范丞丞那些秘而不宣的渴望全在这刻拧成缠绵丝线，牵引着怀中的幻象如提线木偶般将他的性幻想忠实兑现。蔡徐坤将鼻尖埋入范丞丞的手掌，细腻湿润的舌蕾浅尝着他掌心间纵横纹路，三级片式滥俗的引诱手段却也足够直接有效。

范丞丞抽回手，猛然扳着蔡徐坤的肩膀将人推进柔软的床铺中央欺身压上，唇齿率先光临的是对方细白颈项上那颗明晃晃的痣。被他压在身下的人丝毫不知抵抗，只在青年的犬齿勾扯过皮肉时发出一声模糊的呜咽，颤抖的双臂随即寻找依附般缠绕上来，情真意切地将范丞丞当做托付了爱意的恋人。

梦中片刻的两情相悦也令人泥足深陷，范丞丞埋首入这只梦魅的颈窝细致嗅吻，温热手掌覆上微冷的躯体四处品尝细腻手感。他捏上蔡徐坤的指尖引向胯下，将还未被服侍尽兴的性器顺势拱蹭进那掌心，他的恋人便意会地拢起手指圈着那根硬物贴心捋动，无意间交错的眼波里漾着一池脉脉的宠。

那眼神是范丞丞白日里再熟悉不过，甚至时常使他心底生出一点恶劣的侥幸。

倘若真有一天他闯过蔡徐坤精心维持的底线，那个人兴许也会如斯包容地默许他胡作非为。

但他不敢试。 

“丞丞，”蔡徐坤小声唤他，口吻里带上点不大认真的别扭，握着范丞丞的手往自己身上抚摸：“……你又在走神了。”

他那略带不悦的神情与真人相比简直还原至极，蔡徐坤每每被坏心逗弄到失语时蹙起的眉心总诱人去吻。范丞丞无需在梦中继续压抑冲动， 从蔡徐坤的额头一路吻过秀挺鼻梁又啄向那双唇瓣，双手打人后腰下滑托住丰腴臀肉亵揉几把，才从善如流捏上膝窝将对方的长腿捞上腰间。

梦境的好处之一是替他们消除了冗余步骤，范丞丞指腹揉进蔡徐坤臀间穴口时竟触到已经被开发过的湿软触感。紧怯穴嘴正轻翕着主动吮住访客的指腹，范丞丞将指尖填塞其中哺喂温软穴口，坚硬指节画圈抵磨着吸缠而上的软肉。蔡徐坤攀着他发出一声欢愉的哽咽，是以某个深夜中墙后泄露的呻吟作为蓝本，又多添几倍平时用以代餐的色情影片中才具备的淫媚。

范丞丞一手插弄着恋人湿糯的后庭，另一手握上蔡徐坤身前抬头的性器取悦揉弄，指腹磨合顶端裂隙催促情液分泌，执着于见证那双清湛柔和的双眼被欢欲迷湿浸透。蔡徐坤早给他磨得软了筋骨，咬在唇间试图堵住哽咽的手指已经意乱情迷地吮在口中，白皙指节抵着吐出的那点嫩红舌尖招了范丞丞无端妒忌，索性埋头用自己的唇舌取而代之。  
“哥哥……”范丞丞贴着蔡徐坤被吮肿的唇瓣沉声轻喃，手指随着未说完的半截话语抽出窄腔，意味不言而喻。蔡徐坤从席卷神经的绵密情欲中勉强回神，纤长睫毛扑闪挤落半颗泪液淌过腮边，不消催促就主动抱起膝弯，动作直白透着任人鱼肉的乖。

太俗气了。范丞丞一边暗骂着自己的性幻想毫无创意，一边为蔡徐坤邀宠的姿势瞬间诚实地勃起躁动，迫不及待捏着他瘦窄的髋骨将性器挺腰撞进柔嫩穴口。

“丞、哈啊……丞丞……！”蔡徐坤攀在范丞丞背后的手指猛然扣进那些紧实的肌肉，惊声哭噎着蜷缩起手指在范丞丞背上徒劳抓挠，随即指尖就被快感侵袭得酸软再也无力卷土重来。青年更为宽阔的臂膀如夯实的山峰将蔡徐坤死死抵在身下，不知餍足的阴茎顶开那些推拒的肠肉挤榨出黏滑情液，冠沟拖拽敏感嫩肉激烈深楔，从蔡徐坤的喉中强横逼出一声声尾音酥颤的浪叫。

范丞丞的梦境终于上演到最令人不愿苏醒的部分，明知是幻想仍让他难以抗拒地堕落流连。

他清醒时不忍触碰的玫瑰正被肆意粗暴侵污着耽于爱欲，难以控制滑落涎液的双唇断续哭叫着范丞丞的名字，糜红嫩穴中被阴茎碾撞过的肠肉不住颤挛紧绞，讨好地泌出情液用以承受更为蛮横的蹂躏。范丞丞单手掐住蔡徐坤精巧的下巴，鼻尖咫尺相对地看着他潮红失神的脸，深邃瞳孔尖锐地盯住另一双濡湿的眼眸，直到它们在无休止烧灼着的炽烈情欲中失去焦点。

范丞丞吻了吻那双眼睛，舌尖扫过饱蘸泪液的睫毛将些咸涩的战利品卷入口中。他已说不清快感来自过于逼真的性爱还是心愿被达成的满足，思考的能力被胸中那团浓稠翻滚的占有欲拖进深处吞噬不见。范丞丞整个人覆在蔡徐坤汗湿的躯体上，一只手贴着对方浑圆紧实的臀线忘情的揉捏，指尖偶尔滑过吞吮着粗大性器的柔软穴口，便能感觉到一阵令人头皮发麻的紧致缠咬。

如果不是他还能意识到美梦会醒，这体验堪称完美无缺。

不合时宜的醒悟惊碎范丞丞此刻沉溺的情事，心脏在陡然到来的慌乱中疯狂加速。他不愿醒，但又不知梦境何时会结束，只能把握住所剩无几的时间将自己贪婪钉进蔡徐坤柔软的身体深处，仿佛如此就能将爱欲的余温带入现实中。

蔡徐坤仿佛察觉到了范丞丞的不安，被捏着腰死命抵着敏感穴心磨得哭喘却也知送上体贴热吻，终于在范丞丞一记深顶中哽咽着泄了出来。范丞丞捞着蔡徐坤的腰身将他按在怀中，咬着牙根忍耐过高潮时内壁的抽搐，埋在高热紧窒的穴肉中贪恋地重重插弄了十几下，才抵着最深处将情液尽数灌入。

他来不及看清蔡徐坤啜泣着高潮时的表情，又或是脑海中有关那个人记忆不足以支撑出如此具体的幻想。身下原本温热的躯体在顶点的晕眩中骤然化作一捧支离破碎的花瓣，快感如潮水般褪去暴露出满地惊慌失措的散沙，范丞丞本能地伸手试图捉住那些花瓣，却只捞到一缕穿过指缝间溜走的、温香的风。

他猛地惊醒过来。

幽暗的卧室中仍然如梦境中一样透进冷色调的模糊天光，唯独少了占据怀抱的那个躯体，取而代之的是范丞丞身上浸透睡衣的冷汗，以及下半身尴尬位置处传来的黏腻湿润感。

自从过了青春期，无论多么逼真的旖梦也未能让范丞丞面临这样的境地，可见昨天那一点出格的肢体接触究竟多令他上瘾。

预设好的闹钟还没响，却也没差太多时间。范丞丞就这么躺在原处发了一会儿呆，愧于回忆那个触感逼真的梦，又不忍就这样让梦境的余韵消散干净，只得大脑放空到耳边响起熟悉的闹钟铃声。

没有尝试赖床的清晨，冲了个澡之后时间竟比平时还要宽裕。范丞丞预计还要再迟一会儿才能在楼下与蔡徐坤恰好偶遇，便先去看阳台上照看已经醒来的狗。

大花这会儿很精神，对着隔壁的阳台探头探脑不知在看些什么。范丞丞推开门，意外地看见蔡徐坤也比平日里起得早了一些，伏在阳台栏杆上却难得没有理会狗狗的示好，双眸放空盯着远处默然出神。

“哥哥？”范丞丞叫他，随即察觉到自己居然将梦中的称呼脱口而出， 赶忙匆匆改口：“早安，徐坤哥。你今天……起得好早。”

蔡徐坤被范丞丞的声音从发呆中惊醒，幸而似乎没来得及注意到那个不太妥当的称呼。他怔忪了一会儿才记得回答范丞丞的问候，若不是范丞丞这会儿心底有愧不敢正视蔡徐坤的双眼，就会发觉对方的眼神一样是扑朔躲闪的。

“早呀，丞丞。”蔡徐坤温声朝他笑：“我做了个梦……惊醒之后， 正好发现天亮了。”

范丞丞咬住舌尖，极力忍耐那些因为心虚涌上耳尖的热度，也语气如常地报以关切：“是做噩梦了吗？”

“不算吧。”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，垂眼拨弄着阳台上一小盆兰花纤长的叶子，不与范丞丞视线交汇：“应该是好梦……只是不可能发生。”

“这样啊。”范丞丞轻声应着，无意间被狠狠戳中心事，心脏又在胸腔中怦怦乱跳。

有可能吗？

有没有可能在某个瞬间，蔡徐坤也有过与他相似的幻想？

范丞丞不敢深想，生怕一点自我感动式的希望会把好不容易维持住的平衡轻易打破，只得装作若无其事地扯起嘴角，主动赠予他的邻居一个和煦的笑。

“那么……”他语调轻松说着，悄然握紧的手指藏在背后，攥到脱力再缓缓松开，就这么把一整夜痴缠旖旎的梦境强行在记忆中掀过：“或许是日有所思，夜有所梦吧。”

-B-

蔡徐坤在冷颤中惊醒，瞬间警觉得如同被暗角中猛兽鼻息惊扰了的鹿。

锁定在身上的那道视线异常灼热，空气中凝聚的压迫感无形禁锢住他发麻的四肢，连一个指尖都不能动。昏暗卧室内唯剩他自己惊惶的喘息清晰冲击着耳膜，蔡徐坤下意识屏住呼吸，心脏却因此而搏动得更加剧烈。

他听见另一个不属于自己的呼吸声。

蛰伏在黑暗中的兽朝蔡徐坤步步逼近，温热的鼻息由远及近直到喷洒在他的颤抖的颈线，与皮肤下奔腾流动着的脆弱脉搏仅仅一线之隔， 只消一口就能轻易使他毙命。

蔡徐坤敛息太久，几乎要背过气去，终于耐不住窒息感深提一口气， 随新鲜空气一道灌入鼻腔的是一股浓烈而蓬勃的荷尔蒙，裹挟着令他贪恋的温暖。

蔡徐坤的神经顷刻间放松下来，僵硬的肢足也慢慢解冻，顺从本能地抬手拥住身上那青年的肩。但他很快意识到事情有哪里不对——即便闯入他卧室的不是什么亡命暴徒，也绝不应该是这个人。

——不该是范丞丞。

“丞丞？”蔡徐坤慌忙抵住入侵者的肩膀，扬高的声线在惊诧中变调： “你怎么进来的？”

笼罩在他身上的青年不作答，只猛然钳住蔡徐坤的手腕拖着他翻了个身，膝头顺势顶上腰椎将蔡徐坤面朝下方压进柔软的被衾中。蔡徐坤尝试挣动两下便知已经来不及脱逃，只能认命阖上双眸，腹诽自己平日的敏锐和灵活怎么一旦碰上范丞丞就尽数失效，竟派不上丁点用场。

“丞丞，你想干什么？”他尽量语气平和地问，不去进一步刺激背后那个明显不太对头的人。范丞丞正忙着把他的两只手臂反绑在身后， 闻言怔愣片刻，竟发出一声他从未听过的戏谑沉笑。

“我想干什么？”范丞丞反问，整个人如豹一般舒展身躯爬上猎物的后背，浑浊呼吸喷洒在蔡徐坤被冷汗浸透的颈窝：“倒不如说，是哥哥想让我干什么吧？”

蔡徐坤来不及细品青年话中的意思，单是热烫呼吸滚过耳边就已经让他脑中一片混乱轰响，却又能在晕眩中莫名清晰地记起范丞丞并不是第一次这样唤他。

是他自己拒绝了那个过于亲昵的称呼，那会儿蔡徐坤只是不屑与这纨绔少爷纠缠太深，如今再想听一次，却不知该如何要范丞丞改口了。

宽松睡衣被人掀高露出整截白净劲瘦的腰，随后下臀也随睡裤被粗暴扯下晾在微冷的空气中。蔡徐坤已疲于再多余询问范丞丞的目的，他只是不懂，为什么那个人会在今晚突然打破原本的相安无事，冲动撕毁彼此之间那道界线。

会摧毁他们关系的一晌贪欢，细细掂来简直得不偿失。

“丞丞，你停手，我们就当今晚的事没发生过。”蔡徐坤仍试图花费口舌劝他，到了这个节骨眼也没丢了冷静自持，安抚范丞丞的口吻比平日还要和缓轻柔：“……我不会怪你的。”

“哥哥，你就是这一点最狡猾。”青年在他而背后发出不以为然的笑， 手掌已然攀上他颤栗的躯体四处抚摸。那掌心实在灼热，贴覆在光裸的肌肤上竟比任何衣料还舒适，让蔡徐坤不得不咬着嘴唇狠狠打了一个激灵，才勉强吞下涌到唇畔的轻哼吐出一句疑惑。

“你在……说什么？”

“我在说哥哥很卑劣，如果真的不想要，为何不更强硬一点赶走我。” 范丞丞漠然接话，双膝挤进蔡徐坤的腿缝间猛然分顶逼他大张双腿，双手不知怜惜地掐捏上白皙软嫩的臀肉肆意烙下指印：“玩弄我的感情很有趣是吧？”

他们之间的相处向来心照不宣又暧昧有度，从不曾出现过这样尖锐直白的诘问。蔡徐坤一时竟然不知该如何反驳，片刻的怔愣被范丞丞当做默认，又是一声带着嗤笑的嘲弄。  
“明明就不敢接受我，却一直用温柔钓着我……就连细心和体贴也都是你的阴谋。”范丞丞如同生怕蔡徐坤难以听清这连串低沉的控诉，双唇轻柔而残忍地吻着身下人的耳背，说话间食指强行顶进对方干涩的窄穴，半个指节陷在痉挛的穴嘴中缓缓厮磨：“我是你的玩具吗？消遣吗？反正哥哥只是享受被人捧在心尖的感觉吧？”

蔡徐坤咬着床单说不出话，后庭毫无润滑措施就被粗暴拓开的触感令他汗毛倒竖，耳畔话语尖刻如刀剐在心窝里，倒令身后被侵犯的地方觉不出鲜明疼痛。青年修长的食指上骨节突兀，磨合着他穴里嫩肉引起保护性的缠绞，软热肠肉攀附着裹紧手指，分明是推拒却显出一股说不出的谄媚。

颤抖的大腿已然使不上力，蔡徐坤紧咬的牙根间模模糊糊溢出一个“滚”字，就再也没能讲出别的言语来争辩。实则他的确没有什么好争辩， 就只能极力晃着腰试图甩脱穴里那根异物，后庭却被恶劣地多填一根手指，越是扭动腰臀便不由自主把范丞丞的手指吞得更深。

任何挣扎都是徒劳，蔡徐坤只得放弃抵抗闭眼装死，昏涨的脑海中莫名划过一句：都是报应。

“别这样丞丞！住、呜……住手！”直到尖锐快感涌上腰肢时他才真正惊慌，即便遭人按在身下一边承受指奸一边被话语欺辱也抵不过这一瞬间的羞耻。这场侵犯本应不配被称作是性爱，究竟是有多放荡才能从中品出趣味来。体内那两根手指与其说是扩张更似凌辱，坚硬指甲恶意划上鲜嫩软肉逼出蔡徐坤阵阵战栗，不时双指微分撑得穴嘴微咧绽出颤颤红肉，又被随即挤入其中的三根手指搅得穴里水声震耳。

“你湿透了，哥哥。”那俨然是来与他寻仇恶魔咬着蔡徐坤耳廓的软骨闷笑低语：“是因为一直在期待这个吗？”

蔡徐坤肩头一颤，转头拿双湿漉泛红的眼难以置信地瞪他，闯入视野的却是裹满晶亮淫液的几根手指，转而就插进他诧异微张的唇间，粗暴搅着舌叶逼迫他吮尝指节上淫猥的汁水。

“承认吧哥哥，你一直在等我越界。”范丞丞的声音恍惚间变得温柔， 抽出手指捏住蔡徐坤的下巴低头赠予一个缱绻深吻，勃起的阴茎悄然抵上他臀缝间湿软的后穴。他没给蔡徐坤反驳的机会，单手掐紧掌中清瘦的胯骨不知怜惜地将怒张茎物一举撞入，这才意犹未尽地退出强迫性的唇舌交缠，任由蔡徐坤不知所措地瘫倒在床面上细细地打着抖。

蔡徐坤的全身都是虚软的，除了下身不知何时硬涨起来的那一处。青年情动时浓郁的费洛蒙如同烈酒灌醉了他的神智，令他的身体失去控制只剩下颤抖。蔡徐坤的大腿被范丞丞不容反抗地钳制掰开到最大尺度， 臀瓣被强迫着分开艰难吞含住深埋其中的性器，穴口被柱身撑到发白， 又在几下深狠贯穿后轻易被磨到红肿。

蔡徐坤逃避现实般将脸埋进枕中，肩背轻颤，是在哭。

他并不在乎被范丞丞这般对待，甚至并不介意那些侮辱性质的指控。令蔡徐坤惧怕的只是他与范丞丞之间的关系终于无可挽回，注定做不成情人，就只能在今晚之后形同陌路。

“对不起……哥哥，是我过分了。”范丞丞看穿他的恐慌，终究没有放任蔡徐坤一味崩溃下去，略带歉意地将连串温柔浅吻落在他汗湿的颈后，柔声哄慰着：“你别害怕，这只是一个梦。”

蔡徐坤还沉浸在愧悔的抽泣中没能及时醒悟，原本被紧缚的双手就忽地失去了桎梏。范丞丞从身后展臂将他搂在怀里，指尖陷入他的发梢中揉摸安抚，直到蔡徐坤渐渐冷静下来，止住眼眶中打转的泪珠。

他想起来了。

这的确是他自己的梦。

起因大概是白天那个过分亲密的拥抱，一半是阴差阳错一半来自情不自禁的本能。是范丞丞毫不犹豫挺身保护他的胸膛太温暖，落在他身上的视线亦炽烈到快要无法掩饰一直被刻意忽略的情愫，终于还是勾起了蔡徐坤的贪婪。

范丞丞比他略高一点，蔡徐坤被困在货架边时便忍不住在心底感慨， 这距离该多适合顺势交换一个吻。

但他只能克制，刻意忽略掉范丞丞口中耐人寻味的对白，佯作体贴地将他们之间还未成形的暧昧气氛狠心驱散，只为了还能有下一个与范丞丞平淡相处的清晨。

“我不是在钓着你，丞丞。”良久，蔡徐坤才突兀地轻声道，一点沙哑的哭腔堵在喉间，听着委屈不已：“……我只是害怕失去你。”

“我知道。”范丞丞笑着亲他，温柔谨慎的吻与方才的施暴者判若两人，又变回蔡徐坤印象中那个青年干净无害的样子：“现在哥哥自己也明白了。”

这世上最了解蔡徐坤内心深处纠结的必然只有他自己，而眼前这个长着他心上人面孔的幻影，定然早已提前将他的秘密悉数翻阅，又偏偏明知故问地逼他坦白。

是他一直以来的口是心非给了这只梦魅趁虚而入的机会，如今蔡徐坤只得承认，他确实是有那么一时半刻不切实际的幻想，期待范丞丞肯踏过界限不顾一切地来牵他的手，而他也会更紧地回握住对方的手指。

“既然这只是梦，”蔡徐坤抬手抹去睫毛上挂着的泪液，推开身上那具躯体撑身反骑上范丞丞的腰：“我是不是什么也不用再顾忌了？”

被推开的人靠着床头寻找到一个合适的姿势，适时伸出怀抱来扶稳蔡徐坤的身体，任蔡徐坤扶着他的龟头贴住底下湿糯的穴嘴，把那粗涨的东西一吞进底。

“如果你需要一个放纵的机会，哥哥。”范丞丞温声说着，抬头吻住他的唇：“……那就是现在了。”

蔡徐坤模糊发出一声笑，发抖的手掌撑着范丞丞的手臂微微抬起腰臀，又自虐一般狠戾地往下坐，迎合着青年自下而上的抽插闭起眼睛认真而虔诚地肏着自己，珠串断线般的眼泪砸碎在范丞丞肩头，不知是因为舒爽过了头还是在为这一时半刻的解脱哭泣。

范丞丞亦无暇作声，捏着蔡徐坤的胯骨抬腰一下狠过一下地激烈冲撞，搅得狭窄嫩穴中汁液溅落沾污床单。蔡徐坤给他顶得仰着头呜咽， 挨不住更多顶弄腰身就完全软倒下来，股间湿泞淋漓如同潮吹。

梦境为蔡徐坤消减了被扩张的疼痛，更使那根性器在他体内的进出顺畅不已。他从不知道自己在梦中竟也能如此敏感，后穴里蛮横的冲撞抽插顶得他整个下半身都酥软，被蹂躏着的嫩肉却还自发绞紧了体内进出的孽根不放，光是范丞丞的呼吸喷洒在他的颈窝里，就让蔡徐坤抖得全身无力。

没有人在乎这场性爱持续了多久，大抵是他潜意识中便渴盼着被范丞丞这样粗暴地填满弄坏，蔡徐坤的后穴都已经发麻，可不住捅开柔嫩内壁的性器却丝毫没有减缓动作的意思。

蔡徐坤的翘起的阴茎抵在范丞丞腹上反复磨蹭，淫液粘连着蹭湿了两人的腹间，硬得胀痛也懒得分神抚慰。他自觉顶点将至，并直觉着一旦高潮便是梦境的结尾，后穴愈发贪渴咬着那根性器吸啜不放，勾得范丞丞双手卡着他髋骨一阵报复性地狂轰滥炸，捅得穴里湿滑淫液在蔡徐坤柔软的股间堆成黏腻浆沫，又被当个容器一样毫不留情注进大股微凉的精液。

大约是难以启齿的性癖作祟，梦境中肉穴深处被抵着射精的感觉过于强烈，蔡徐坤甚至能感觉到浓稠的液体灌注进最羞耻的地方，大腿内侧也跟着紧绷着痉挛，终于忍不住发出声短促的哭叫，眼前跟着一阵发白。

漫长失神过后，印在视网膜上的是卧室熟悉的天花板。

蔡徐坤躺在原处，任由身上的热汗在空气中慢慢蒸发留下寒意，盯着雪白灯罩里不知名昆虫留下的阴影发呆，直到床头上的手机闹钟响起。梦境中涌出的泪液已经消失不见，只剩脸颊上几道被盐水浸过的紧绷感昭示它们确实曾在那里淌落。蔡徐坤幽魂般飘进浴室里掬水抹了一把脸，才面无表情地踏进浴缸里，着手处理这场旖梦在他身上留下的其他证据。

洗过澡后时间也还算早，蔡徐坤索性提前去阳台照料那些还沾着晨露的绿植，反正这会儿下楼也碰不见范丞丞，何况他正需要个清静地方调整心绪。

他得保证自己十几分钟后对着范丞丞还能自然如常，梦中发生过的事情，也只能留在梦里。

一直被悉心浇灌着的植物们不需要花费太多时间，隔壁阳台上的大花已经醒来，徘徊在阳台护栏下像在好奇为何今天蔡先生对它如此冷淡。蔡徐坤压根没有注意到大型犬的躁动，只咬着指节与焦虑的心跳较劲，失焦的眸子跟住远处天际线下的一片云，尝试把梦中的细节遗忘到脑后去。

他怔忪得太专心，也就没留神隔壁阳台上的拉门何时被人打开，惊醒时的脑子犹在嗡嗡作响，勉强听清最后那句“起得好早。”

“早呀，丞丞。”蔡徐坤定了定神才勉强找回平日里温软的语气， 话里搀着笑音却不肯抬头看范丞丞的脸，假装研究着阳台上植物的叶子： “我做了个梦……惊醒之后，正好发现天亮了。”

所幸范丞丞似乎并没有从他身上看出什么端倪，顺口接上一句话， 听着很是关切的样子：“是做噩梦了吗？”

那算是噩梦吗？ 不算吧。

蔡徐坤这么想着，才发觉这三个字已经不自觉地脱口而出。他尽力不去回忆梦中那些情欲横生的片段，手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄着兰花叶子，想让自己看上去自然一点：“应该是好梦……只是不可能发生。”

“这样啊。”范丞丞轻轻点头，没再追问。

这是蔡徐坤此生做过内容最清晰的旖梦，只是某些情节回忆起来着实太出格，也不知道是哪儿来的素材。蔡徐坤也无心再去细想那些，恨不得把相关的记忆全部匆匆打包，沉进岩浆里让它们彻底灰飞烟灭。

“那么……”

他兀自心虚着，又听见范丞丞重新开口，指尖蓦地一颤，刮下叶片上几颗细小水珠聚拢成露，滴进土壤中。

“或许是日有所思，夜有所梦吧。”


End file.
